Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{9}{6a} - \dfrac{5}{6a}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{9 - (5)}{6a}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{4}{6a}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{2}{3a}$